1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors. More specifically, the present invention concerns a motor assembly having a rotor shaft jack.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that motors are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, driving centrifugal pumps (such as slurry pumps). A motor regularly requires maintenance and repair, particularly with regards to the rotor bearings. The weight of motor components, especially in large centrifugal pump applications, are extremely heavy and can make bearing maintenance difficult. When replacing a rotor bearing, it is desirable to minimize rotor deflection so as to prevent damage to the rotor and stator, as well as facilitate the removal and installation of a new rotor bearing.